


No Better Than This

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne visits a house of ill repute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Better Than This  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly/Serenity  
>  **Pairing:** Jayne Cobb  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Jayne visits a house of ill repute.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Jayne bounced back on the balls of his feet as one after the other he was surrounded by the prettiest women he had seen in a long time. It had been months since he’d had the time to take care of his needs, more to the point since he’d had a woman take care of his needs. 

He sighed with pleasure as one of the prettiest scooted up next to him and rubbed his arm.

“What do you want, sugar?”

A wicked but goofy grin threatened to split his face as he leaned down and whispered, “Do you like spankings?”


End file.
